you'll regret this
by kie-chan214
Summary: sakura was the perfect girl. but her parents change that and she becomes something most feared hope you enjoy


A/n: hey hope you like it, I was UN sure about what to do it on but this is a parody to what happens to me every time I get my report card, and then on is completely made up. Love me

Normal pov

Haruno sakura was the perfect daughter, straight a student, never done drugs alcohol or smoking. Her parents were so proud to have their daughter sent to a prestigious school like Konoha academy, the school where the great Uchiha and Hyuga families school their new generations. Sakura couldn't be happier from all the praise and compliments, only being scolded for having a grade less than a B, and her parents would accept nothing less than the best.

One day when the reports cards came home, she had two D's, her parents went crazy, telling her that she was so immature, that she could do nothing right, that she was worthless, replaceable, expendable, an embarrassment to them, a shame, an idiot, making her feel like a piece of shit, putting her down. She was used to being scolded if her results were bad and she took it all like a good little girl, but this time she just snapped.

"What right do you have to treat me like this, who said you could talk down on me! Huh? What have you done to earn my respect or the right to yell at me? YOU THINK YOU'RE ALL THAT? DO YOU? REALLY!" she screeched and raged. Her parents stared in shock.

"What have you achieved in life? All your respect comes directly from me?" she went on but before she could continue a sudden stinging went through her right cheek.

"You selfish little bitch, who do you think pays for your school fee's-" her mother was cut off

"I'm going there on scholarship you don't pay a cent" sakura said defending her self

"And who do you think signed all of those acceptance forms for the school" her dad butted in

"Me, you were too busy I signed everything why do you think that you don't receive any e-mails from the school about upcoming events or anything" she raises her eyebrow

"Well, who pays for school supply's then?" her mother said trying to even out their argument.

"I do, I got a job three years ago, I also buy the groceries and pay the rent, did you think that we lived here for free, you both don't have jobs you just sit around and brag about how good I am" she continues " but you know what I won't do it any more I'm leaving"

Sakura's pov 3 years after she left her home

My parents were kicked out of the apartment only two weeks after I left, after that I didn't hear from them. I had changed my appearance from school girl to punk gangsta, my hair has black streaks though it, my cloths simple black tight shirt, my pants loose black mid-shin length pants with chains hooked around each side of my waist. My neck had a black chocker with spicks and a dog tag. In my hair, a skull clip on the left side and a dark maroon rose on the right.

I started my own gang, the KUTABARE (find out what that means), it consists of me, a blonde loud mouthed gangsta named Naruto, a emo punk named sasuke, a blond haired punk girl named Ino, a brown bun gangsta chick named tenten, a fat- I mean handsome young punk named Choji (*sweat drop* don't call him fat), a brown haired punk named Neji, and last but not least, a lazy genius and my second in command shikamaru.

"Today, we start war." I announced to my group, outside the group i am the weakest link but I am actually the leader. We are the second greatest gang in japan.

Our ranks: age: all 15

Tenten- the knife thrower, she excels in long range strategic aim style, she was raised in an orphanage with lots of delinquent types so if you want dinner you need to run grab and take out anything in your way.

Neji- pressure points, he excels in close range exact attacks, he was raised in a ninja type place so he's sorta the stick up his ass type'a'guy

Naruto and ino- explosive experts, Ino and Naruto are actually twins, they have crazy personalities that pop like an explosion, they were abandoned by their older siblings and their parents are dead.

Sasuke- speed, he is as fast as a sports car, he knows a lot about weapon but doesn't touch any, he observes the opponent weapons and gives us all the information we need, he is also an arsonist, he was raised in a competitive environment, his father was a cop probably how he knows all about weapons.

Choji- strong, he is good at overpowering people, he has good form and can kick some ass, if only he would keep his head out of the fridge, he was raised by his father to be a boxer since he was only a kid

Shikamaru- strategist, he is a lazy genius iq of over 200, awesome, he was raised the same as me, in fact we were friends even before I started primary school. His parents were just like mine we actually made the plan that we would fail two classes and see what happened, after I was kicked out so was he.

Me, sakura- leader, I am a blend of everything, my iq is 200 but no higher, I have an awesome aim, as good as tentens, I know and can hit every nerve that is in your body as good as Neji, I am awesome with explosives I can make them as quick as ino or Naruto, I am fast as fast as sasuke, I'm awesomely strong stronger than Choji. I am the leader.

(End of ranks)

"Who are we declaring war on?" asked Choji still in the damn fridge

"The Akatsuki" I answer. Everyone had on their wtf faces

"Girl you crazy" spoken like a true tenten.

"For once I agree with the bunbun" Naruto said "girl you crazy"

"Hn" said sasuke, good thing I speak sasuke and Neji's language (translation- what the hell were you thinking.)

"Aa" Neji answered for me (translation- she wasn't)

"ahm" I said (translation- excuse me, I'm right here unless you want an early death you will stop talking you stupid language)

"Hn" Neji and sasuke answered (translation-fine)

"So," ino interrupted "whatever you, Neji and sasuke were talking about was not that important, would you mind telling us the strategy"

I looked at her as though she had spoken an entirely different language. "Why am I coming up with the strategy, that's shika's job"

"you're strategist is taking a nap" ino said as though she was disgusted by his behaviour

"okay, where is he" I ask and they pointed to the lounge which was empty. I walked up to the lounge and found him sleeping behind it. Smartass.

Step

Step

Step

Kick

"what the hell!" yelled shikamaru

"lazy ass, you need to figure out a strategy, we're going up against the Akatsuki" I pinched him

"ow, wait come again" shika said

"we are versing the ah-kart-sue-key" I say slowly

(I'm going to be mean)

Five week skip

"What the hell is going on" you hear someone yell

A/n: do tell if you wish to see a bonus chap with what happens in the five weeks or you will suffer

All you must do is

Review

Shaikamaru: ha ha it rhymes

Me: get out of my room ya damn lazy ass or I'll get the rapist on you an di ain't gonna help ya big bro

Shika: I'm gone *sprints from the room

(if you wish to know about this Rapist search zombie bride eats your brain, mention kitty, emma, and say kie-chan sent you)

Review

Shika:lol

Me: get out

I

I

I

I

V


End file.
